Yes, You Killed Him
by Unknowndiva
Summary: (Space Colony) Adam's dead, the family is dealing with his loss. But Chase seems the most effected. Flashbacks, Breakdowns, Depression... What's going on? Will Chase ever be ok? Read & Find out :)
1. Prologue

Hewwwwoooo guys! Im back with a new story. Don't worry, I will update my other stories this week. The update is almost finished. This story here has been written for a few weeks now, I just debated on uploading or not, and I have been changing the plot. So don't forget to tell me what you guys think in the reviews! And if you don't like the story completely...JUST DONT READ. Ive been getting upset on the amount of hate, not only me, but my other fandom friends have been getting. Nice Criticism is great, but don't just do around calling people idiots and other, more colorful, words. You may not realize it, but hate hurts. Some writers on here spend weeks writing their chapters, making sure its perfect, all for you! Imagine how hurt they might be when they get yelled at for something they put real time into. And most haters are people without stories! Thats funny, so honestly, you should not even be running around hating on ppl's stories when you have none of your own to prove your better. So make sure your stories are perfect before you start bombing on someone about your opinion. So, please, just be respectful, not just to me, but on everyone on here. We are all fandom buddies, we are supposed to help each other. If you need someone to talk to, just pm me. I love talking to you guys! Anyways, on with the story!

 _You killed him._

 _I killed him?_

 _Yes, you killed him._

Day and night I keep having his constant conversation in my head.

 _I killed Adam_

Everyone hates me. They all blame me for Adam's death. I told him to go past his limits. He told me he was burning and I told him to keep going. I let him go instead of me. It's my fault. I know it. Nothing can change that. My brother is gone, and it's all my fault. I miss Adam so much. The worse part, I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Our last day together was filled with arguments. I told him he was childish. Which he was, but now that I realize it, that was what made Adam Adam. And now I will never get to tell him my realization. The worse part, he risked his life just to prove his maturity to me.

Bree was devestated. It's been 3 weeks since the accident, and she has tried to move on. Bree was mad at me at first, but she was too upset to hold a grudge. I don't know why, she should hate me, she should want to kill me. Because I killed her brother, our brother, Adam, our Adam. I killed him.

I've been having flashbacks of the day. My bionics provide me eidetic memory. The video feed from the day keeps playing over and over in my mind. I keep seeing Adam screaming, crying. His pain. Because of me. I remember telling the family what happened, their faces stain in my memories. Devastation, anger, sadness, confusion. The funeral is also something I can't forget, I mean, who doesn't forget their brother's funeral? Especially since I'm the one who killed him.

But there are a few minutes in the day where I forget everything that's happened. Where I stand out on the beach, watching the waves. Digging my feet in the warm grainy sand. It was relaxing, until the memories of when Adam used to come find seashells and teach the students how to catch sharks fog my brain. I killed him, and those happy times.

The flashbacks are getting worse though, they keep happening more often. I can't seem to get Adam out my mind anymore these days. I miss his short jokes, his teasing, bionic brother toss. I miss his bear hugs, the way he used to ruffle my hair when he walks past. I miss how he always double checks my mission bag to make sure everything's in it, and fasten the straps on my suit. I miss how he walks around the house every night to say good morning and good night to everyone. I miss how he used to shove pancakes in his mouth until it came out his nose, it was disgusting, but I'd give anything to go back to those times. ANYTHING.

Thats the prologue, sorry it's kinda short :P. This story wont be very long. But, it probably will last for a a few chapters, depending on if you guys like it or not. Review your thoughts, and I should be posting chapter 1 tonight, since half of the story is already written. Love ya! :)


	2. First Sign

**Here's chapter 1! Don't forget to review! :)**

Bree

It's been 1 month since Adam's death. We've stayed home for awhile, Douglas volunteered to handle academy for us for a little. I've been able to move on, but there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss Adam. Everything about him I miss. It's not the same without him. The family is doing better, but everyone still misses Adam terribly. But, I don't think anyone is more devastated than Chase.

When we first got home and told everyone the news, Chase was in denial. He didn't believe it. It wasn't till the funeral until Chase relapsed. Chase was acting as if it were all a joke until he saw Adam in the coffin. After we got home that day, he just stopped. He literally just sat on the couch and just stared. It was as if he were in a trance. Though he looked like he was watching something, something only his eyes could see. It was terrible. He didn't eat, wouldn't sleep, he just did nothing. All he did was stare and mumble to himself. After a while, we finally got him to do stuff, with some help. But he wouldn't do much. He convinced himself that we all hated him for Adam's death, when we really don't. But after about 2 weeks after the funeral, weird things started to happen. Like one day, we were all eating dinner...

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

Bree P.O.V

"So how was everyone's day?" Tasha asks.

"Good, I went to the mall with Owen today," I tell happily.

"I spent the day adding new food combos to my 'Incredible Edibles'," Adam would say, and there was a noticeable gap between the conversation, usually where Adam would amuse us with his crazy antics of the day.

"And me and Chase played some video games earlier, but of course Chase cheated," Leo smirks.

"I didn't not cheat I-" he starts before freezing. His eyes glaze over and his fork drops and clatters on his plate.

"Chase-" Mr. Davenport starts unsure.

"No...No...I-...STOP...NOOO...NOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDNT-...DONT LEAVE...NOOOOOOO!" Chase starts screaming and squirming in his chair.

We all rush over to his sides, while Mr. Davenport wraps his arms around Chase while slapping his cheek.

"CHASE, CHASE, CALM DOWN," Mr. Davenport taps his cheek.

"I killed him," Chase whispers freezing.

"Chase stop," Mr. Davenport rubs his arm.

"I-I killed him," Chase whispers a frightened look staining his face.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Woah," Chase gasps, snapping out of his trance. "Where am I?"

"We're eating dinner," Davenport supplies.

"But-but, we were just in s-space," Chase denies.

"No buddy, we're home. It's ok," runs his arm.

"Where's Adam?" Chase asks innocently. We all shivered at the name we haven't heard in what seems like ages.

"Time for bed buddy, lets go," Mr. Davenport completely ignores the question, dragging Chase out his chair.

"NO WHERES ADAM?" Chase yells, paralyzing himself as Mr. Davenport drags him along like a little kid.

"LET ME GO! I GOTTA FIND ADAM!" Chase screams at the top of his lungs as gives up and throws Chase's frail body over his shoulder.

"NOOOOOOO," Chase's screams echo the room as he leaves.

~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~

That was one of the first signs something was wrong. Mr. Davenport kept him back at the mansion because he didn't know what was wrong, and he didn't want he students to notice anything off. But it kept getting worse. He kept having those blackouts in the middle of something where he would just freeze and his mind would take him to be day Adam died. Then he would wake up and go crazy. It got to a point where Mr. Davenport had to lock him in a temporary room. He would scream and cry for hours, blaming himself for Adam's death. Mr. Davenport would chain him to the bed when Chase had a freakout one time and destroyed his room. He went crazy, slamming the desk into the wall, smashing the furniture, ripping his clothes. It was almost like Spike, but we knew it wasn't him. It was all Chase.

But after 2 weeks of this, it started to get horrific. Chase would try to bash his head against the wall and would constantly throw his body at the wall. He claimed 'He shouldn't be able to live if Adam died because of him.' The first time this happened it was nasty. Chase broke a rib or two, cracked his skull near his forehead, and hurt his side badly. The ambulance ride was terrible. We all were sitting in silence, thinking of how our lives came to this.

After several attempts of suicide, Mr. Davenport had enough. He knew Chase couldn't live like that, and we couldn't help him. So he sent him to one of his off-shore facilities and he stayed their under 24-hour watch, Mr. Davenport had a therapist there to help Chase get better. I get to visit often, because he's one of the last brothers I got left. He needs me at a time like this. And that's where that leaves me now.


	3. Want Some Sleepy Juice?

**Helloooooooo! Sorry this update took longer than expected, I wrote a new story, that you can check out now: Easier Said Than Done. Also the reason for this long update was I didn't realize where I ended last chapter so I started writing more, and I didn't realize I could have gave you guys the part that's already written lol. But yeah, so hope you like this one. And check out my other story, at the end of this chapter I'll provide a better summary for Easier Said Than Done, (there may be some spoilers), for you guys. Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's actually the second half of last chapter, but the next update should be soon. Review, and enjoy!**

"Hey Chase," I say quietly, as a doctor opens the door to Chase's room.

I watch as his head slowly turns to face me, noticing a presence in the room. I jump when the metal door slams shut behind me.

"Hi Bree," Chase mumbles, his face erased of any expression.

"How ya doing?" My attempt at acting casual, although my voice crack is evident.

"How are _you_ doing?" He asks back, his voice almost robotic.

"Um, I'm fine...Sooooo..." I trail off looking around the room.

It's pretty dark in here, despite the faint shine of the sun through the window shades. The walls are a light cream color, and the floor is covered in gray tiles. There is only one small window in the room, across from Chase's bed. There are 2 plastic chairs sitting in the room, one of them occupied by me, and the other lonely looking, as if no one has used it in a long time. Chase is sitting on a hospital bed, with a small table next to it. On the other side of the bed is an iv stand. The doctor told me its to give him his medicine, since they can't trust him to take pills by himself, considering his past suicide attempts. But, overall the room is very spacious, probably because owns the place.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bed sheets ruffling. I look up and see Chase staring at me, while pulling his legs up to his chest. His hair is messy, his skin is pale, and his eyes have a faraway look to them.

"How are the students?" Chase's voice booms like a bomb when he talks in the dead silent room.

"They're ok. They're getting really good at their bionics. Mr. Davenport even sent them on a real mission the other day," I rant.

Chase watches me talk, as if hearing me for he first time. His head nods as he processes the information.

"How's Bob?" He asks after a moment.

"He's ok, he was upset at first but now he realizes A-Adam is a hero, and now he really wants to be like him," I say my brother's name awkwardly.

"Bree?" Chase asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Chase?" I look back up at Chase, but he seems to have found the bed sheets more interesting than my face.

I look back down awkwardly, but glance back up when I hear sniffles. Chase's head is still down and I watch as a drop of water falls from his face into his knee and slides down onto the bed. I debate whither or not to approach, thinking about the reason he's in this place, but I run over when I remember that he's my little brother and I love him no matter what and he wouldn't hurt me. I hop onto the bed and touch his back. At first he freezes unsure, but finally he falls into my touch and lets me rub his back. I lean his body into me and he sobs brokenly into my chest.

"Bree?" He sniffles.

"Yes Chasey?" I ask, tearing up myself.

"What's wrong with me?," he asks silently, his hazel eyes burning into my brown ones.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Your just wired up a little differently than others. But that's ok, there are lots of special people who were wired up differently. Like Albert Einstein ...and Iron Man," I smile rubbing my fingers through his brown messy hair, trying to keep myself from shaking.

"I like Iron Man," he admits, shrugging.

For a few minutes, there was silence. It was awkward for me, but I can tell Chase was in his own world. By the way he froze and stared ahead. He was not even blinking.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He asks suddenly.

"No one hates-" I start.

"YES THEY DO! You all hate me!" He yells shoving away from me.

"Chasey, no one hates you," I reassure him, getting frightened by his sudden mood change.

"It's all my fault," he says to himself pulling at his hair. He pulls himself off the bed and starts pacing around the room.

"Chase, what happened was not you fault," I assure, sitting on my hands to keep them from shaking so visibly.

Instead of responding, Chase falls on the floor screaming like a child at the top of his lungs. He lays down and starts banging his fists, while rolling around on the floor. A small beeping noise is heard from a bracelet on his wrist. About 4 seconds later, a group of doctors come rushing into Chase's room. After locating his squirming body, two of them dive to the floor, pinning down Chase's arms and legs as he struggles. The doctor, who I recognize as Chase's personal doctor & he kindly led me here, sits down next to Chase's head.

"Chase you want your sleepy juice?" He asks soothingly, laying a calm hand on Chase's heaving chest. With the mention of the liquid, Chase stops struggling and looks over to the doctor.

"Mhmmm," Chase nods pleadingly.

The doctor nods and slowly inserts a pink liquid into Chase's arm through a needle.

"There you go Chase, take a nap," The doctor smiles in Chase's line of vision, while smoothing out Chase's hair. The other doctors slowly let go of their grip on Chase's limbs.

"Get the gurney," Chase's Doctor whispers to another doctor near him.

 **Review! And the first person to figure out a small reference/quote to *hint* *hint* a episode from a show *hint* *hint* a character from Lab Rats was in, gets a shoutout in the next update and a PM from me!**


	4. Ego

**Here's another update! Oh, and since no one got he reference/quote, I know it was kind of hard, it was a scene from "Mental" that Billy Unger was in as a kid. The reference I used was last chapter where it said:**

 _"Nothing's wrong with you. Your just wired up a little differently than others. But that's ok, there are lots of special people who were wired up differently. Like Albert Einstein ...and Iron Man," I smile rubbing my fingers through his brown messy hair, trying to keep myself from shaking._

 _"I like Iron Man," he admits, shrugging._

 **But that's ok! Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! Here's another one, so enjoy and Review!**

 **Thanks:**

 **Susz \- Thanks and here's you update! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **DylanQ \- Thanks friend! Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **TheUnknownBlock \- Awww, thanks! Here's your update and thanks for your nice review! ;)**

 **Maddie \- Thanks! Glad you do! Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! ;)**

 **Here's the chappy!**

After taking a deep sigh, Chase's doctor stands up and signals the other doctors to leave. After they've left, he turns around and slightly jumps noticing me shaking in fear on Chase's bed.

"Oh Bree, no need to be scared, he's unconscious," he informs, probably noticing my bug eyes drilling into Chase's still form.

"What just happened? Is Chase going to be ok? What's sleepy juice? Where are you taking him? Why did he just freak out?" I spit out questions.

"Here, how about we go into my office?" He offers. "My name is Élite Fuerza, Dr. Fuerza you can call me."

I nod and shakily follow him down the endless hallways.

"Where are you taking Chase?" I ask as I plop down on one of his office chairs.

"Chase is going to happy room. We need to keep track of his actions, so we can determine if there is medicine to treat him or not," the doctor explains.

"Do you guys know what wrong with him?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, he seems to be having severe symptoms of PTSD. We need to just confirm it, which is why they are doing tests on him. Tomorrow we are supposed to start him on cognitive restructuring, which is a form of cognitive behavioral therapy," he starts.

"And that means..." I hate to sound dumb, but that was a lot of big words. Ha, sound like something Adam...

"The therapy would basically mean Chase would meet with a therapist and make sense of the traumatic experience. Chase's PTSD affected the way he sees the experience. His brain changed it to make it more of Chase's fault when in reality that's not how the event went," the doctor explains. I can tell he's beating around the bush when he says 'the event', probably for my case.

"Oh, so what's the sleepy juice?" I ask curiously.

"Chase also has the symptom of hearing voices in his head. Sometimes the voices tell him suicidal things, and sometimes they tell him that his family hates him, or that the accident was his fault. Sometimes they constantly scream to Chase, and it prevents him from doing things. Sometimes he stays up all night because the voices won't stop talking to him. So sometimes when it gets really bad, and Chase starts freaking out, we give him a form of a sedative, which basically slows down his brain activity. He likes it because he voices are dimmed and he gets rest. But the problem with the medicine we are having is that it's a prototype we made just for him, so we don't know the long term affects." The doctor explains.

"You said um...the voices tell Chase to um...I mean...has he ever tried to um..." I struggle.

"Yes, a few times," the doctor pauses.

"Has he ever um...hurt, himself?"

"Yes, well a few weeks ago, your father came to check up on him..."

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dr. Fuerza, how's Chase doing?" Donald asks, walking into the test room.

"Well, we are still trying to diagnose Chase, but he seems to be doing ok so far," the doctor says wearily.

"Well maybe I should pay him a visit," Donald suggests, turning around to the door.

"Uh Donald, I don't think Chase would like that," the doctor rushes over to block the door.

"Haha, that's funny, I thought Chase was my son,"

"He...is," the doctor says slowly.

"Then why are **you** telling me what's best for him? He's my son, I've raised him for 16 years, I know what's best for him!" Donald says, pushing he doctor to the side.

"Sorry Donald. But-" the doctor starts but is silenced but he slam of the door.

Donald walks down the familiar hallways, still mumbling in frustration over the doctor. Finally he reaches his sons room, which had a big glass one way window in the front, a few guards standing by the door, and a metal door which separates him from the room. Unfazed, he opens he door and walks right in.

"Chase, son, how are you?" Donald greets.

Donald looks around the room until his eyes land on Chase, who was sitting in fatal position in the corner, where the small light from the window doesn't reach.

"Chase what's wrong? Miss your father?" Donald asks, "I know I would. Who wouldn't miss seeing this handsome face?" Of course, Davenport is the _only_ one to boost up his ego while his son sits looking traumatized in the corner.

"But I don't wanna do that," Chase suddenly cries.

"Do what Chase?" Donald asks, tilting his head in confusion at the small boy.

"I know I'm sorry!" Chase suddenly screams, punching himself in the face. "All-my-fault!" Chase cries.

"Chase stop!" Donald yells, running over and pulling Chase's hands away from his face.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispers, tears gushing out his eyes. Chase then starts slamming his head against the wall when Davenport finally lets go, thinking Chase has calmed down.

"Help Help!" Donald screams out into the hall, eyes glancing back and forth to Chase.

Chase starts punching the wall until his knuckles bleed and bone starts to show. He just keeps screaming at the top of his lungs. When Donald notices Chase's new actions, he runs over and drags a kicking and screaming Chase over to the bed.

"Kill me! I need to die!" Chase screams.

"Chase. You don't mean that," Donald whispers unbelievably.

"I killed Adam! I need to die and go to hell! Someone kill me!" Chase cries, fighting against his dad's hold. Eventually, Chase wins and they both tumble down to the floor. Fortunately, a few doctors came bursting in the room and sedating Chase before he got the chance to run and hurt himself more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Hope

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Don't worry, my other stories are getting updated too :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! It powers me to write! Enjoy the story, and review pwease! :)**

Bree P.O.V

By the end of the story I was sobbing. My little brother wanted to end his life. He's so young...

"Don't worry Bree, we're doing everything we can to turn your brother back to his old self. It just takes time," the doctor tries to assure me.

This is not Chase. This is not my brother. My brother would never even _think_ of leaving us. I want my Chasey.

Without saying anything else, I turn and walk out the door, closing it loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No ones P.O.V

"Hey Bree, what's up?" Leo inquires, noticing the speeder in his doorway.

Silently, Bree walks across his room and plops onto his 'Spider Man' covered bed. Seeing the deep frown on the girls face, Leo turns off his laptop and sits down next to his sister.

"It's Chase isn't it?" Leo forces his chocolate eyes into her own.

A small nod from the girl brings Leo to sigh deeply and look down at the floor. What was he supposed to say?

"Leo...I don't know what to do," the girl says suddenly. Leo looks up at the sudden statement and sees an ocean of unshed tears forming in his eyes. In one motion, Leo takes her into his arms and holds her close, which causes her to burst out in tears and clutch Leo for dear life.

"I got you," Leo whispers into her silky hair as she cries her heart out.

"It's ok. I'm here," Leo constantly whispers for reassurance until her tears stop flowing and the room is restricted back to a small hiccup or two.

"Leo, I wanna go back," Bree admits, still looking at the floor.

"We'll go together this weekend," Leo lifts up her chin and forces her to look at him.

"Thank you, Leo," Bree smiles as Leo wipes away a tear from her red and puffy cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital this weekend~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No ones P.O.V

Walking to the nurses desk, Leo and Bree walk hand in hand, united and strong. But no matter how strong they were together, neither could fight off the uneasy feeling in their stomaches when the nurses informed them Chase had been moved to a different floor. The 'Unstable' floor, it was known as. This was where regular patients were held and not in the top floor where Mr. Davenport owned.

Stepping off the elevator. Both teens held their breaths as each step was planted onto the floor. Each room they passed seemed the same, except for the person inside. Most were kids. It was very weird how some were convincible that they belonged to the mental institute, and some didn't. Some kids sat silently on the bed, reading a book or playing with blocks. But as they went farther down the hall, their paces slowed, eyes widening as they looked through the glass windows of the rooms. One of the rooms had a boy who was constantly screaming and kicking the wall as the nurse sat behind him, trying to calm him down but made no move to stop him. That did NOT look like it would work.

At the end of the hall there was one last door with a small sign that said "Davenport, Chase" with a small mail holder under it. Still a little frightened from the other patients, Leo, not Bree who was noticeable shaking and made no move to approach the door, cautiously opened the door.

Inside was a small boy sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs 'criss cross apple sauced'. The boy was very pale, and very thin. His ribs could be seen from his shirt, his cheek bones jutted out, and his legs looked like just bones. His hair was disheveled and was noticeably longer than they last seen it. His eyes looked hollow and were a black color instead of the beautiful hazel that warmed your heart. His whole body was still, no movement came from the door opening, as if it never happened. The wall seems to absorb all Chase's interest because he didn't have any eagerness to remove focus from that location. The room was dark, unlike the other rooms they passed, and when you walk in it feels like an invisible force was sucking out all the happiness in you. Like you could never be cheerful again. But Bree already felt that way when she saw how vulnerable her little brother looked. It made her freeze to the spot. She would have stood there all day if Leo hadn't pushed her in.

"Chase?" Leo asked the motionless figure.

No response.

"Chase, what's up?" He tried again.

No response.

Pushing Bree over to a chair next to his bed, Leo went over to where Chase was looking. Slashing a hand in front of Chase's face, he sighed when the concentration was not broken even a smidge.

Brokenly, Bree walks over to Chase's figure. She reaches out to hug Chase, but he flinches and cowards back. This tears Bree and she starts sobbing into Leo's arms. When she gets too hysterical and Chase goes back into his trance never to come out, Leo takes Bree outside and they both go find a nurse.

"Excuse me, but do you have any information on Chase Davenport?" Leo asks the lady.

"Are you family?" She asks.

"Yes, she is his sister, and I'm his step brother but we all live together."

"Oh of course, the Davenport family. Well follow me to the nurses station and I'll see if the doctor wrote any notes in his files," she leads them down the hallway.

"Well the doctor wrote that Chase hasn't been eating or sleeping for awhile and has him on new medication. He also added that Chase hasn't talked in a while and won't listen to anyone, so he started him in therapy, which he has made no progress in. They are at lost what to do now because they don't know what happened to make his condition deteriorate. The log says everything started 2 weeks ago," the nurse informs them.

"Oh God! That's the last time I came," Bree sobs.

"I'm sorry guys. I hope your brother gets better, we are doing all we can for him," the nurse sighs.

"Well it's not enough!" Bree yells.

"Ok, we'll be going. Have a good day," Leo steers her out to the car.

"Leo I can't take it anymore! I can't!" Bree blurts out.

"Bree calm down, everything will clear up in due time ok? Just give it time, Chase will be ok," Leo sighs.

"And what if he's not Leo? Then what?! We move on? I already lost one brother Leo, I can't loose another. What's next, your going to leave me to?" Bree cries.

Leo pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"Now Bree don't you ever say that, I will never leave you. Never. Do you understand that? Look at me! Never. Now stop that nonsense and get a hold of yourself. Chase will be ok. He will. You can't loose hope. Hope is what keeps it going. Don't loose hope."

"I won't," Bree agrees.

"Good."


	6. Guilty Flashbacks

**Hellllooooooo! Here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the new favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot, and enjoyyyyy! P.S. Don't Forget to review!**

(3 weeks later) (No One's P.O.V)

"Leo, it's been 3 weeks. There's nothing else we can do. Maybe we should consider letting Chase go," Bree suggests, her face wet from all the tears.

The two Davenport siblings were sitting on the couch watching tv, after coming home from Chase's hospital. Bree was snuggled up against Leo, absorbing all the comfort she could get to hopefully help her depressed mood.

Hearing his sister utter those horrific words immediately made Leo jump up. He turned off the tv, so it was silent in the room, then turned Bree around to face him. The looked her directly in the eye and time seemed to slow for both brother and sister.

"Listen to me Bree," Leo whispered to her, though his eyes pierced into her soul, "Don't you ever say- Don't you ever even _think_ about saying those words ever again. Chase is your brother. Chase was your brother way before even I was your brother. He has been with you through thick and thin. No, we might have never been the best to him, but he has always been there for us. Always. And for that, we owe it to him to always be there for him. We owe it to him to be strong for him. We owe it to him to never give up on him. We owe it to him Bree. So I don't ever even want to hear you think about giving up on him yet, because I know if you switched positions, he'd be the one giving this talk to me because he would _never_ give up on you. This is not the end. We _will_ get through this Bree, together."

Crying, Bree through her arms around Leo sobbing. She knew he was right, she knew deep down Chase would never give up on her, or any of them.

Sadly, she watched Leo walk out the room. Turning back toward the tv, she stared deep into the blackness, until she came across a memory. She started thinking about all the times he was there for her, and she never returned the favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tasha, do you think you could make it to the fashion show tonight? Its where the fashion club shows off all the designs we made this year. Everyone's moms are coming and you even get to try on the clothes we made! It's going to be sooooo fun! I'll even do your makeup for you if you want? Please, just can you skip work for one day?" Bree pleads to the woman who was putting on her shoes.

"I'm sorry Bree, but I have a big news story tonight. This could be my big break! Maybe next year," Tasha says, walking out the door.

Sadly, Bree drags herself over to the kitchen and plops down on a stool, in front of Chase, who was making popcorn.

"Hey Bree, guess what? Today is the showing of 'The History of The Printing Press'. They only show the documentary once a year, and today is the day!" Jumping up and down, Chase starts squealing, "I'm sooooo excited! It's 3 hours long! Do you want to watch it with-"

"Hey Mr. Davenport," Bree jumps in front of the man, who just emerged from the elevator, completely ignoring Chase. "I was wondering if you could come to the fashion show tonight. Its where-"

"Sure Bree, just move please," Davenport says distractedly, eyes glued to the tablet in front of him.

"Really?!" Bree squeals.

"Whatever Bree!" Davenport side-steps around her and continues to the steps.

"Ok, it's tonight at Mission Creek High. It starts in an hour!" Bree yells to him, even though he was already out of hearing distance.

Bree runs to her room excitedly and starts getting dressed.

Chase, who was listening to the encounter, follows Mr. Davenport upstairs.

"Uhh, Mr. Davenport, are you really going to Bree's fashion show tonight? I mean she is really looking forward to it and-"

"Chase! I have lots of work to do! Get out!" Davenport huffs.

Chase scurries out in fear. Feeling guilty about his sister, he trudged to his capsule to get dressed.

45 minutes later, Bree emerges from the elevator, expecting Davenport at the door waiting for her. Instead, Chase is at the door with one of Mr. Davenport's keys.

"Um, Mr. Davenport said he has some last minute work to finish up so he asked if I could drive you and he will meet you there," Chase says hesitantly, while rubbing his neck.

"Oh, ok sure." Bree follows Chase to the car.

Finally arriving at the school, Bree quickly says goodbye to Chase and rushes inside to get set up.

Chase sneakily pulls up to the side of the school.

20 minutes later, there's no Mr. Davenport. Sighing, Chase parks in the filled parking lot.

Many parents were walking around with their teens looking at all the clothing pieces laid out on the stands. It was easy to spot the independent Bree, as her head was swirling around looking for her father in the crowds of parents and kids.

Bree's eyes sparkled when they connected with Chase's, probably expecting Donald to be with him. But when no tech mogul followed the petite boy, Bree sunk into her chair sadly.

"He's not coming is he," Bree sighed, tears glistening in her eyes.

With a shake of the boy's head, she collapsed on the table in tears.

"But I'm here," Chase jumped at seeing the crying girl.

"And?" Bree wiped the tears from her wet cheeks.

"And you know I have a big taste for fashion," Chase smiles, putting on a nearby hat and posing.

Bree bursts out laughing and takes the hat from him. "I don't know, I think you need a makeover first," Bree smirks deviously.

Groaning, Chase plops into a chair in front of the stand as Bree gets out her makeup. A crowd gathers around as Bree explains her makeup technique while using Chase as a demonstration.

At the end of the night, there was a fashion show, where each designer has a model show their work. Luckily, because of Chase's petite and skinny body, he was able to fit into most of Bree's designs, and he walked the runway, showing off his sisters fantastic pieces. Let's just say that there where _way_ more camera's flashing when Chase got up on the stage and started _'strutting his stuff'_.

Returning home after nearly 4 hours of having fun, Bree and Chase walked into the dark and quiet house laughing all the way to their capsules.

"Thank you so much Chase! This was the best night ever," Bree embraced Chase into a hug.

"No problem big sis, I'll always be there for you," Chase whispered into her ear, not wanting to wake up Adam.

The next day at school, there were tons of pictures posted all up over the school of Chase with makeup and girl clothes from the night before. Although Chase was constantly laughed at for months after, and was called gay for even more months after things died down, he didn't let it bother him, because the smile on his sister's face that night erased all the anger he had for the taunts, and warmed his heart for years to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

The setting erased and the darkness took place into a new memory, one that wasn't hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys won't forget right? It's tonight at Mission Creek High and it starts at 8. Please make sure you arrive! It's going to be an awesome surprise, I can't wait!"

"Yeah Yeah Chase, something nerdy at school tonight we get it," Adam and Leo sigh as they walk out the kitchen.

"Dad you'll be there right, you too Tasha?" Chase turns to the couple on the couch.

"Whatever Chase, can't you see we're watching tv? And how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Dad!" Davenport yells.

"Sorry." Chase walks out the room to find his sister.

"Bree, you'll be there at Mission High tonight right? Remember it's going to be at-"

"Chase, GET OUT!" Bree slams the door in his face.

"8." Chase finishes, sighing.

Smoothing out invisible crinkles in his shirt, Chase starts getting ready.

At 7:30, Chase walks out the house. He was wearing an expensive black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, a black bow tie in the front, and a white handkerchief in the pocket. He also wore black pants, and an expensive watch he bought for himself. He was cleaned up nice and his hair was flat on the sides with the top brushed to one side.

At 8:00 on the dot, the ceremony started. It was a award ceremony for the top students in the state. There was a total of 5 students who managed to get over a 3.0 gpa. The president attended the ceremony and handed out signed certificates to all the applicants. When the other 4 kids accepted their award and was seated, the president stepped up to the mic.

"Lastly, we would like to congratulate Chase Brent Davenport for having the highest gpa, which was off the charts, past a 4.0. He also had perfect attendance, no behavioral comments, and had a recommendation from every teacher. To him, I award this certificate, along with a trophy and ribbon," the president announced before the crowd broke into a huge applause.

"Congratulations Chase, can your family step up to the stage? We also have a surprise for all of you," the president added.

Chase looked out into the crowd, after a minute of no one approaching the stage, the president called out again.

"Davenport family? Your family did come, right Chase?" The president asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chase replied hesitantly. "Dad?" Chase asked into the silent crowd. Knowing Mr. Davenport was one of the least likely to willingly come to the school he then cried, "Tasha?" No response.

"I'm sorry kid, but you were told it was mandatory your family attended. We can't hand out presidential awards like this without the family present," The president sighed, before taking away the ribbon and certificate.

Trying to hold in his tears, Chase brokenly called out, "Bree?", a last time before the trophy was taken away and he was ushered off the stage.

Chase dragged himself outside the school into curb before he fell down crying into the darkness of the night. He knew for sure his family wouldn't forget about him again. He just knew it. It was too many times that they ignored him. All the times he was there for them, they never returned the favor.

Chase just knew his dad would show up for him. Well, Davenport he should say. He should have known. Mr. Davenport wasn't his dad, it was simply a business relationship. He wasn't his parent, Chase didn't have parents, he was all alone.

He knew Adam or Leo wouldn't bother, but somewhere deep in his heart he felt like they would bother. Because he was their brother. They were supposed to love him. Be there for him. Support him. _Be his family._ Butthey weren't his brothers, Chase didn't have brothers, he was all alone.

Chase wasn't a fool, he knew Tasha wasn't his real mother, nor did she ever want to be. This theory was proven correct tonight. When he scanned the crowd looking for her, he just had a feeling in his heart that maybe, just maybe, he could have a mother. His mother was there, in the crowd, crying, like the other winners' mothers, she was proud of him. So very proud. Yeah, funny thought. Her, proud of him? Chase? Never. No ones proud of Chase, it's like the laws of physics. Tasha wasn't his mother, Chase didn't have a mother, he was all alone.

Although he had his doubts that night, there was one thing he was sure of. His sister may think he's annoying, may shut doors in his face, may even join in the Chase taunts at school, but one thing he knew, one thing he was sure of, the one thing that was glued into his brain, was that his sister loved him. He just knew it. He knew that his sister loved him more than anything in this world. Chase could die, right here, at this very moment, but he would die knowing his sister loved him, and that would be the last thing on his mind. But now. He just didn't know. Funny, Chase didn't know. Did all the love he poured into his sister, just evaporate? Was the love he could've sworn she gave back, just really tar? Filling his body while he was unaware, for it all to just swallow him in the moment he needed that love to show? That moment, right then, when he was analyzing the crowd looking for those big chocolate eyes to sparkle proudly at him, to shine with love, that was when the tar swallowed him. And it was when he learned that he, Chase Davenport, was _not_ the smartest man in the world, because he _didn't_ know, his sister did _not_ love him.

He was pulled out his thoughts by the school doors being slammed open and a much of people flooding out the doors.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and when he looked up, the president was crouched next to him. "I'm sorry kid, I really wished you read the slip. You and your family could have been visiting the White House this weekend." The president shook his head before walking away.

10 minutes later, the parking lot was cleared. Sighing, Chase got off the curb and decided to take the long walk home. He was hoping by now he would be in a car full of cheering people and happy faces, driving off to get celebration ice cream. He would be-

Chase got pulled out his thoughts by a clap of thunder, lightning flashing in the sky, then a huge swamp of rain falling in bucket loads over his head. He ran back inside the school.

"What to do? What to do?" He muttered.

A light bulb formed over his head, and he pulled out his phone. 13 missed calls to dad, 7 missed calls to Tasha, 14 missed calls to Leo, 5 missed calls to Adam, and 32 missed calls to Bree later, he threw his phone onto the floor and trudged outside in the freezing rain.

"Dad, Chase called me," Bree said when she say her phone glowing on the table.

"Me too," the other occupants of the house said simultaneously as they all pulled out their silent phones.

"Didn't he have a thing at school today?" Adam mused.

"What time is it?" Davenport asked.

"11:20" Leo answered.

Everyone threw on a shocked face then bolted to the elevator.

When the elevator opened, they all bursts out and ran into the living room.

They all grimaced and froze when they saw a very pale and soaked Chase, in a drenched tuxedo, glaring down at the floor. They looked behind him and saw the door still opened, he must have just walked in, and bucket loads of rain beating down outside.

"So how did it go?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"It went great Adam," Chase answered, still looking down at the floor.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I got a presidential award for the highest gpa in the state awarded by the president, along with a trophy, certificate, and ribbon. Then got everything snatched away from me, along with a family trip to the White House, because when he called my family up to the stage no one showed, resulting in me standing there looking like a idiot and an orphan. Then when I called my family to pick me up, 71 times, no one answered. Leaving me to walk home 35 minutes in the rain. So yeah I would say it went great," Chase shrugged.

"Sorry, we were watching a movie in the lab and had our phones turned down," Leo said.

"Figures," Chase smiled, walking past them to the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bree gasped and woke up. She hadn't realized she was sleeping. But what she had realized, was that she needed to help Chase, fast.

 _Tbc..._

 **So what'd ya think? Add in your review what you think Bree is going to do to help Chase. Also add if you cried/laughed or not at the flashback scenes. Lastly, here's a questions of the chapter: What's your favorite color? Thanks! :)**


	7. Together

**Hellllooooooooo! I'm terribly sorry for the longest update everrrrrr, but I broke my foot a few weeks ago sooooo yeahhh. Then I had bucket loads of homework and ugggghhhhh! But I'm here now, so I'm really trying to get back on track but please, bear with me! I just went to the doctor yesterday and he told me I stttttiiiillllllllll have to wear a medical boot for another 2 weeks! Grrrrrrrrr, here's a tip to you all: DONT BREAK YOUR FOOT, or really any bone, because it's a nightmare... Anyway, this is very last chapter of the story. I'm sorry to end it, but this seemed like a stable place...just I case I were to write a sequel...idk. So tell me your thoughts! Thanks everyone who believed, read, and enjoyed the story. You guys mean very much to me :) So review, fav, follow, oh and tell me if you would read a sequel or not. THANKS! And sorry for the shortness :(**

 **Here's the story!**

"Leo, I think we should take Chase to Adam's grave," Bree told Leo one day.

"Noooooo Bree! Bad, bad idea," Leo shook his head frantically. "You remember the funeral?"

"I know, but I think it will really help Chase."

"He'll just have a relapse just like at the funeral. How can that possibly help Chase?" Leo's eyes narrow.

"I...don't know, but, but I know this will help him. I have a feeling, Leo!" Bree persuades.

"So you want to risk Chase having a relapse, never talking ever again, possible attempt suicide, or having his flashbacks return more often...because you had a feeling?" Leo deadpans.

"I know it sounds crazy, but please Leo, I know this will be good for him. It will help him grieve," Bree begs.

"I don't think this a good idea...but, if you take him I'll come," Leo sighs.

"Thank you Leo, we'll go tomorrow," Bree smiles.

Next Day

"Leo, I called the hospital and I have permission to take him," Bree informs Leo.

"Ok well let's get going," Leo sighs.

"Ok, you have his medicine, instructions, oh! And here's a sedative...just in case." The peppy nurse preps them. "Oh and please be careful. I don't feel comfortable letting you guys take him, but only because your of age...and your dad owns the place. Plus it will be good for Chase to go outside for a bit." The nurse smiles wearily.

"Don't worry, he's our brother, we'll take good care of him," Bree reassures her.

"Well, ok then, Chase is waiting for you at the entrance with a nurse."

"Ok thanks, we'll have him back by tonight."

Bree heads back to the entrance while Leo goes outside to bring the car around.

"Hi Chase," Bree welcomes when she nears the boy.

Chase was sitting in a wheelchair with arm and ankle restraints, as well as a seat belt clasping him down and preventing him from moving much. The boy looked pretty pissed as he glared at the air in front of him. Chase was very frail looking and his paleness gave him the image of a vampire. His hair was disheveled, and his cheeks looked flushed. He didn't answer Bree, instead he took to burning a hole in the wall with his glare.

Before Bree could say anything else, Leo honked, signaling he was out front.

"I'll help you get him in the car," the nurse said, pushing Chase to the side of the car.

Together they got Chase into the car and buckled before folding the wheelchair into the trunk. The nurse waved them good-bye as they drove off.

"Hey Chase," Leo said after a long silence in the car.

There was no answer. Leo looks in the rear view mirror and sees Chase's forehead up against the glass, looking as if he wished to be anywhere but with them in the car.

"So, Chase, I heard your class at the island is missing you," Bree supplies after an even longer silence.

"Where are we going?" Chase says abruptly, though he was still facing outside.

"It's a surprise," Bree says, getting over her shock at hearing Chase speak to them.

"I don't like surprises," Chase grunts.

"Well you'll like this one," Bree says cheerfully.

Chase rolls his eyes.

No one talked for the rest of the ride.

"We're here!" Leo sighs an hour and a half later.

Bree looks behind her at Chase. When Leo announces their arrival, Chase looks out the window but looks down abruptly once he realizes his surroundings.

"Come on guys," Bree encourages while clicking off her seatbelt.

"I'm staying in the car," Chase says in a harsh whisper.

"No Chase, we're all going out," Bree tells him firmly.

"No," Chase grunts, shifting in his seat.

"Chase this will be good for you," Bree encourages.

"No," Chase growls again.

"Come on Chase, just go over there to Adam and just talk to him or something," Bree says.

Chase doesn't move.

Bree sighs and walks to the trunk.

"Leo, come over here and help me put him in," she cries in struggle as she tries to open up the 'wheelchair of death'.

"Bree I don't think this is a good idea," Leo says staying back.

"Leo help me!" Bree finally opens the wheelchair and opens Chase's door. "Chase get in now!"

"No."

"Chase I'm older than you and I say **Get In**!" Bree says, standing her ground.

"I don't care," Chase scoffs.

Bree, in a fit of anger, grabs Chase's arm and tries to pull him out.

Chase immediately starts yelling 'rapist' in an act to attract help while Bree just pulls harder and harder.

"Bree come on, let go!" Leo jumps in.

"No! No!" Chase screams.

"Why Chase?! Why don't you want to do this?" Bree says exasperatedly.

Chase looks away.

"Answer me!" Beer says angrily.

"You don't understand," Chase whispers as he stares down at the shoes.

"Please Chase, just help me understand," Bree pleads with tears in her eyes.

"No Bree you don't, u can't. You don't know how it is each morning waking up and for a few seconds thinking everything is ok. And then all of a sudden, everything comes crashing down. I killed my own _brother_. Do you know how that feels? I can't explain what goes through my head Bree. It's just like every morning, why get up? Why _live_? I feel dead inside, you don't know how that feels Bree, to be breathing and just wishing you weren't, so everything could be over with. I just wish I would wake up and we'd be in our capsules again, the three of us. But it's never going to be like that ever again. All because of me. I did it. Adam is dead because of me. Because I'm so fucking mean to everyone. I don't want to be me. You guys are right, I'm self centered, and dumb, and-and annoying, and I can't fucking take it anymore Bree. I just feel so alone and trapped. It's killing me Bree, _killing_ me."

When Bree looks up, she sees a stream of tears falling down Chase's face.

She's never seen so many emotions on her brother's face before. So much pain, loneliness, confusion. It made her sick inside to not notice it all until now.

"You know Chase, I feel like that sometimes too," Bree admits quickly, causing Chase to glance up at her face quickly.

Her tears fell in unison with Chase's as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Brother and Sister.

"But after sometime, I got over it. Wait, no I don't mean it like that. Well...kind of of. But...ughhh I'm rambling," Bree sighed, "But I'm trying to say, after sometime, you have to pick yourself up. You have to stop grieving and move on. Adam wouldn't want this. You just need to move on, but still keep him your heart, and then he'll never leave you."

"But-but how did you just stop? I don't understand," Chase said frustratedly.

"At one point, I felt so mad and upset and crazy. I felt broken, just like you do. But just when I was ready to give up, Leo found me. He looked just as broken as I did. I felt alone. But when I saw him, I realized that I wasn't alone. I still have you and Leo, and Tasha and Dad. Adam may not be here physically, but he's here," she pointed to Chase's heart. "And your not in this alone Chase, we are all here waiting for you to realize we are right behind you. Let us help you." Bree smiled.

They both stared at each other as Bree whipped Chase's tears. They barely realized Chase was snuggled into Bree's lap as they sat in the mud. They heard sniffling behind them and they both turned around.

Leo was staring at the two longingly while sobbing. Snot was dripping out his nose, though he held a handkerchief in his wet hand. "That was beautiful," he finally cried.

Chase and Bree laughed, "Oh Leo, get over here!" Bree laughed opening her arms wide.

Chase scooted over just as Leo jumped into Bree's lap. They all held each other, the silence wasn't awkward, it was just...perfect. Family. Siblings. Two boys and a girl who had faced terrible hardships in their lives. It was going to be a long, hard journey...but they would be okay. All of them. Because they were not alone...they were together. And family sticks together no matter what.

 *************The End *************


End file.
